Hidden On Earth
by Shhyoudontknowme
Summary: Hey guys, i don't know what happened but my previous story, The Hidden 100, got deleted. I'm putting it back up again but with a different name! Still following Calista as she struggles with her fears and discovers that she may be more than just a pretty face. My OC does not belong to The 100.
1. Chapter 1

I had been on earth for 12 hours already, the whole time I was able to conceal my face from the people around me, but my chances weren't looking so good with everyone crowding one another. I ducked my head even deeper down as I sat down on a log, playing with a stick between my fingers. I wasn't a creep or anything; just bad things always seemed to happen to me when my face was involved.

I thought back to why I was down on earth in the first place. I had lived on the arc for 17 years, all of my life, until 12 hours ago when I was sent down here, along with the other juvenile delinquents. Some were down here for stupid reasons that made no sense and made me hate the society of the arc even more, while others should have been floated the second they were found out.

Now other people might claim, "they didn't belong there", I truly didn't. The only reason that I was there was because of a guard that was a little too upset I wasn't willing to go into his quarters to "entertain him". I wasn't a prostitute on any level of the matter; I was just a naive girl who didn't realize that the way I looked was actually a disadvantage. Not that I'm a narcissist, but I can be considered strikingly gorgeous. As in, my face and body make men (and some women) immediately throw themselves at me or try to take advantage of me. My long platinum blonde hair and tan flawless skin, then my petite frame and dainty well…everything. That's what made men go crazy, the fact that I was the definition of a woman. Curvy hips, skinny legs, short, tiny waist, flat stomach. I was 5"0 and around 100 pounds, give or take a few. But it was my eyes that allured people. They were an unexplainable blue with purple streaks that shot out at people and made them instantly notice me. Thinking of that, I ducked my head again.

The guard tried to rape me, and when I fought back, he arrested me. Told everyone I was crazy and out of nowhere tried to attack him. I examined my hand that still had a white scar running from the bottom of middle finger down to my wrist, from where the guard had scratched me with his knife. Oddly enough, I found it was my favorite part about me. The only imperfection I could count on to be there, to make me remember why I couldn't trust any of these people. Why I had to stay hidden.

I watched as conflict grew among the campers, all of them arguing with the chancellor's son, Wells. I, personally, had nothing against any one. I was neutral, and hoped to stay that way so no one would see.

I watched as a group left to go find mount. Weather. I wanted to go. But of course, I wouldn't say anything. I sat among the campers as they built a fire, celebrating freedom, but, of course, I didn't cheer any louder than the person next to me, keeping my hood around me and hiding in shadows when people began to talk and try to get to know one another.

I watched Bellamy Blake, a boy the exact opposite of myself, as he led a girl into his tent. He wanted to be the leader of the 100, but all I saw was a scared poser who didn't know what true leadership was. He wanted to protect his sister, that much was clear, and he didn't care about the 100, as long as they didn't hurt Octavia.

I then watched until my eyes grew heavy and I couldn't stay alert any longer, using my jacket to cover my face I fell asleep just as the moon began to show itself at its brightest.

I woke up to loud talking as people literally walked over me. But I didn't say anything to them; I just got up and flipped my hood deeper over my eyes. Keeping my head down I walked over to a water bin that I knew Wells had been responsible for getting. Taking a large enough sip to fulfill, but not enough to totally satisfy, I heard a voice behind me, "That's all you're going to take?" I tried to place the sound with the other voices I heard, recognizing it, as the "King" Bellamy Blake's himself.

Getting nervous from the close proximity to a dominate male, I ducked my head and stepped aside, not making the mistake of turning toward him and instead walking away from him quickly. I heard an incredulous sound, "Don't be rude, missy." I narrowed my eyes, without him seeing, but when he touched my shoulder my entire body went ridged and flashbacks of the guard came back to me. Trying not to go into a panic attack that would surly draw attention I tried to walk away but my body had gone so ridged I couldn't seem to move.

"Hey, are you going to respond?" His voice, I knew, was concerned, but all I heard was anger. Red-hot anger that wanted to hurt me.

My lips tightened together as I clenched my fists, my arms shaking slightly, I wanted to be brave and tell him my name, but I couldn't. Nothing would come out. Quickly, he drew his hand away from my arm and my body instantly relaxed. After some breaths, I was able to walk away from Bellamy, hoping that no one noticed.

Maneuvering around talking people I saw some people trying to take off the bracelets. Looking at mine carefully I headed toward them, willing to take mine off as well. I knew that if I didn't, it would bring attention to me. And, also, I didn't want any reminders of the arc. My memories were enough to last a lifetime of flash backs, any more and I might just travel back in time permanently. I walked up to the boy called John Murphy. I held out my wrist carefully, expecting him to just take it off right then, "You want yours off too?" I nodded, waiting for the slight pain that would accompany the removal.

Instead, I felt two large hands on both shoulders and all of a sudden my face was up close and personal with the fire. I tried pushing away from it, but when that didn't work I shrieked, not too loudly, but enough to be heard. I struggled against Murphy as I attempted to overpower him. I heard his voice, "If we want them to think we are dying, they should see us suffer first." Well damn, I should have had a warning! I continued to struggle but then I was pulled away from his angry hands and pushed to the ground. I heard laughter and my face immediately heated as I realized I was drawing attention to myself.

So much for that perfect record of 22 hours.

I felt myself looking up, exposing my face, and looking directly into the dark eyes of Bellamy Blake. His whole face was the picture of shock when he looked at me and honestly, I was a little star struck myself. Bellamy quickly tried to grab my hand, "Let me help-" I pulled away from him, quickly standing on my own. I wanted to glare at Murphy, who was staring at me, but I didn't and instead reached for Bellamy's knife that was hanging on his belt. In one small swipe, I had the bracelet off of me. I shoved both the dead bracelet at the knife at Bellamy before walking away, my head lowered once again.

Why had that had to happen? Now the most powerful boy of the 100 has seen me. I can't live like I did on the arc. In fear that every day I would be hurt. I wished there was some way I could take away how I looked, but unless I cut off my face with a knife, it wasn't happening.

I heard footsteps increasing behind me, "Hey, hoodie, wait up!" Bellamy commanded. Instead of my immediate want to flip him off, I obliged to him, hoping that I wouldn't tick him off any more than shoving a knife at him. Damn, why did I have to be so sassy sometimes?

"Whoa, you listened!" The king said stopping next to me. We were separated from the rest of the group and I began to grow more and more anxious. "Are you okay?" He asked. From where his voice was I could guess he was more than a head taller than me, around 6"3. Since I had such experience sucking my head, I could tell where sound was coming from fairly well. I nodded stiffly, not looking. "Why won't you talk? What's your name?" I didn't respond.

"Tell me your name." Bellamy said harshly. My whole body went ridged and I fought off the urge to punch him in his kingly jewels.

"Calista." I said gruffly.

Bellamy grabbed my wrist in a soft grasp, but still, my body threatened to faint, "I wasn't trying to-Look at me." He commanded me again. I could barely breathe. This was it; he was going to hurt me right then and there. It was over, I couldn't run, there was no one who would help me. Tears almost started to prickle in my eyes as I raised my eyes to his. He pulled my hood off and I didn't blink I was so still. My long blonde hair tumbled down my back, the platinum color attracting the sun as some layers framed my face.

Bellamy looked shocked as his eyes swept over me, "Wow." He whispered. I was right when I said he was tall. He blocked the rest of the camp from seeing me with his broad shoulders.

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable to happen. I heard Murphy's voice come out from behind Bellamy, "Bellamy are you with the girl in the hood? I didn't good look but-" Bellamy quickly pulled my hair back into my hood and put my face into his chest, blocking me completely from Murphy.

"Stay away from her, Murphy. You shouldn't have done what you did, not cool." His voice vibrated against my cheek and although this was suppose to be where I should fear, being in his arms made me want to snuggle up even closer. Without thinking I buried my face deeper into his shirt and clenched the front part of the fabric with my small hands.

"Yeah but, you saw her-" "Murphy-"

"Do you think she's-"

"Murphy. Stay. Away." All I heard in his voice was command, determined to be followed, and no room for argument. Was he protecting me from Murphy? Why? Did he want me for himself? With that thought in mind I tried to push Bellamy away from me. He let me pull away a few inches but he still had his arms around me.

"Wait. Don't be scared, Calista! I'm not-I'm not trying-" Bellamy groaned deeply, "I'm sorry for being so bossy back there and making you stop and tell me your name I just, I just needed to. Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded again, turning my head away from him.

Bellamy drew in a shaky breath, "You can trust me, Calista."

That's when my bravery came to me, but only for a moment. I looked directly into Bellamy's eyes, my own narrowed, "Stay away from me. Don't. Touch. Me."

He quickly let go and began walking backwards, stumbling a bit as he did so. I turned quickly around and walked back, my heart hammering in a painful way, unknown to me, at the thought of Bellamy's hurt face.

I couldn't be noticed.

I wouldn't be noticed.

I would never talk to Bellamy Blake again for as long as he was the Alpha of the camp, we would not be friends or acquaintances of any kind.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked around the camp, trying to clear my head away from Bellamy Blake, but his eyes kept sneaking into my head. I began cursing him in every way I knew how. As I kicked the ground at my feet, I kicked a large stick that looked about palm size. Picking it up, I saw it was a perfect fit in my hand. It was about the size of my forearm and I began thinking of all the possibilities that I could use it as, like a spear. I chuckled at the thought of me holding a spear against an enemy. Something told me that Murphy wouldn't magically die from a wood wound.

God, only a day on earth and already I'm thinking like a savage beast, pretty soon I was going to be taking off my hood and doing crazy things like trusting people. *Shudder.

I heard talking and quickly I hid behind a tree, keeping my ears opened. "We're going to look for Jasper." I heard the annoying girl named Clark say. Truthfully, she wasn't annoying; I just didn't like how confident she was with standing up to everyone and talking to him or her without moments of hesitation. That's what I really wanted, but probably would never be able to do.

There was some conflict between the people Clark was talking to, about how he could be dead. I tried to match the name Jasper with the other faces I had seen, remembering him as the cute goggle wearing boy that left with Clark. I heard Bellamy volunteer to come as well. My mind wheeled at the idea of getting the knife away from Bellamy and being able to actually do something helpful for the 100, but then it turned back to the fact that if I left with the "Leaders" of the camp, I would be noticed.

That's when I came up with the "brilliant" idea of following them. Through the forest.

Sometimes my smarts surprise even me.

As the group, which included Murphy, excited the camp in quick strides to go find the goggle boy, I quickly walked behind them. Thanks to my years of remaining silent, I was surprisingly good at it. As I walked I kept my eyes warily on Bellamy, knowing that if I was discovered by him he'd either make me walk with him and force me to talk to him, or travel back with me alone. With no one to witness what he could do…would do to me. I shook my head away from that thought and continued to watch the odd combination of people as they walked. I could sense the tension, even though I was a good 30 feet away from them, avoiding the crumbly leaves that I had discovered made a hell of a lot of noise.

Even though I was following I couldn't help but admire the new world around me. It seemed that everyone else was slowly growing use to the world, but I didn't think I could. This large expansive land, allowing me to run anywhere I wanted. But I knew I wouldn't survive on my own. Yet. I looked hungrily at Bellamy's knife as my plan began to form. The second I had gathered enough supplies to help me survive I would leave. I wouldn't be able to make it with all the stress of hiding and ducking away from every person that passed by me, mostly men.

It wasn't that I was scared of girls. I just knew that where there were girls, there were boys watching, and if I slipped up for even one minute, like I already had…another shudder ran through my body.

Just then I heard stomping coming from behind me, loud footsteps. Quickly, I lunged into the nearest bush to hide away from the incoming person. The back of the head of the boy was unrecognizable, but when his voice, directed toward Bellamy said, "Why don't you find your own nickname?" I recognized him as Finn.

I immediately wanted to groan because I had been so busy thinking about the future that I hadn't followed the conversation, or fully registered Bellamy trying to get Clark to take of her band.

In nervousness, I began tracing my scar, a habit I had developed over time.

I watched as the group split up and began following Finn who seemed to imminently name himself the "tracker of all Jaspers". Something about the guy rubbed me the wrong way. I couldn't decide if I should be scared of him because he would hurt me, or that he was just plain bad.

As they continued their little journey I began worrying that I would loose them. My short strides were nothing compared to the long ones of everyone else. I began hurrying faster, seeing that now I was only 15 feet behind Bellamy. The kind froze and turned to Wells, "Did you here that?"

The tall boy shrugged, "Probably some animal that's scurrying away." _Sid I scurry? It's called speed walking, Buddy._ I glared and quieted my steps even more, Bellamy had a good ear. That was a probable.

Finally, I looked ahead and saw something that I wanted to scream at. There was Jasper, hung up in a tree with scrapes and bruises all over him. I ducked behind a bush as the others approached. I almost spazz out watching them and then again when Clark fell through the ground, only to be saved by Bellamy's quick reflexes. Why was my heart clenching in jealousy when I saw that? No. That wasn't Jealously it was fear. Because I'm terrified of Bellamy Blake.

I continued watching as they made a plan for saving Jasper but all thoughts of the Leader Group faded when I felt a heavy breathe on my shoulder and a low growl. Turning my head slightly, I was greeted with the smelly breathe of a jaguar. _Shit!_

Slowly, I crawled away from the still growling beast, thinking of my options. If I ran, it would easily pounce on me. If I screamed it would pounce. I decided to do neither. I lay on my back, as slowly as possible, and didn't move a muscle. The Jaguar watched me, still growling, trying to figure out what I was doing. Then it's ear twitched and it's head shot up to the sound of the Leader Group. Leaping over the bush, and me it ran toward the kids. Shooting up on my feet I made the loudest sound i had since the incident. Screaming I said, "Watch out!"

Bellamy turned to my voice in time to see the Jaguar running toward him, not ceasing. Thinking on my toes, I grabbed a fallen branch and ran after the beast. I had no idea where all my sanity had gone, but all of a sudden I felt the need to protect and so I ran after a 500-pound Jaguar with my 8-pound stick.

Seriously. My smarts surprise me.

Bellamy took out a gun and fired at the Jaguar, but it didn't stop. As he continued to fire, I reached the two, ignoring the other people around me. I was aware that my hood had fallen off in my rush, but I didn't have time to worry about that, Bellamy didn't either. I wacked the animal with my stick as Bellamy continued to try and stop it with the guns bullets. When I hit is hard on the head, its attention changed to me, with its large teeth and deep eyes. I held my stick up like a bat and glared at the animal as it crouched down in a position to pounce.

"Calista!" I heard Bellamy say in shock. Just as the monster jumped up, I lunged down, using my size to my advantage. I pulled the knife from Bellamy's belt, where it had been the last time I grabbed it. When the Jaguar landed, the second it turned to try and face me, I threw the knife directly at it's throat, at the same time Bellamy shot a bullet into it's eye. The beast collapsed. All in all, only around 20 or 30 seconds had passed, but it felt like an hour, with everything in slow motion.

My heart thundered in my chest and I registered the fact that I had cuts all over and that my hands were bleeding, along with my knee. But when I heard the voice of Wells saying, "Crap." I threw my hood over my face and tried to curl away from everyone. Everyone was staring at me.

As I tried to lean away I realized I was touching Bellamy's chest. I looked up at him from under my hood. His face was scratched a bit and he looked absolutely shocked. "Are you okay?" he asked nervously, his eyes sweeping all over my face and my body. I nodded but then shook my head slowly. Then I heard Wells's voice behind me, "Who are you?" My eyes widened in fear and my body stiffened even more when Wells tapped me on the shoulder. Bellamy immediately glared at Wells, "Dude. Step away, she just killed a Jaguar, how do you think she is?"

Bellamy stood up and reached down to help me up. My immediate reaction was to push away from the touch, but the pain my body felt was too much, I needed the support that he was offering. When I grabbed his hand instead of the expected feeling of repulsion, I felt a feeling that could only be described as a bunch of little butterfly's flying in my stomach as a shock of attraction shot from Bellamy and o me through our connect hands. When he pulled me to my feet in one flawless move he directed his harsh tone over my head and toward the others, "Someone get Jasper down," He looked toward the monster, "Wells, you're going to help me drag this think back to camp. Clarke, help Calista." When he said my voice his voice noticeably softened, it made me shiver, but not because I was cold. I heard Clarke walk up to me. She was about half a head taller than me so she kind of leaned down to talk to me, "Hey Calista, I'm Clarke. I'm going to have to take off your hood to see the damage…is that okay? I immediately liked Clarke. There was no judgment what so ever when she mentioned the hood. Normally people think I'm some kind of freak. I flipped off my hood and stared at the blonde who did a double blink at me before turning her attention to the scrape on my neck and the bleeding wounds on my hands.

As she talked to me about was to make sure my wounds are protected, I felt every single male's eyes staring at me. M hands itched to pull my hood back up. Clarke gave me a reassuring look, "Don't worry, I just need to quickly look at your head in case you hit it. That was really cool. What you did I mean." I nodded and heard a groan. Turning my head toward Jasper I spoke to Clarke softly, "He looks like he needs your help more than I do."

Clarke smiled softly, nodding, "okay. If at any moment your hands start to irritate you, come get me and I'll help." I nodded.

I heard Bellamy tell us all to move out and then he spoke to me, "Calista, will you walk with me for a sec?" I had already put my hood back on, and while we walked next to one another, I could sense him taking peeks at my profile. Finally he spoke, "I wish you had said you wanted to come, instead of just following us." His voice was gruff; he was clearly a little upset. I shrugged and heard Bellamy groan, "Are you even going to talk? Or just make annoying motions?" When I said nothing he ran a hand through his hair, "You talked to Clarke." I looked at him, and then looked away.

I could feel the anger radiating off of him as he fought with himself over either yelling at me or just walking away. Surprisingly, he chose neither. "Good job today, that was really brave of you, Calista."

Damn. Why did I like it so much when he said my name? Rolling my eyes, I obliged him in conversation, "you too." Bellamy's face broke into a smile.

"She speaks!" He said excitedly looking down at my still hidden face, "Now, will you tell me a little but about yourself? Or I will ramble all about me."

When I said nothing, He followed through with his threat, "My name is Bellamy Blake, my sister, who is here, is named Octavia Blake. I like the color black, I use to be a guard, I snuck onto the ship to follow my sister because I didn't want her coming here alone." As I listened, I listened for changes in Bellamy's voice. How it softened at the mention of Octavia. Similar to the way it did with mine, but his tone of voice was a bit different, I just couldn't quite place it.

I gave in a bit, "I'm Calista Andrews." Nothing to reveal enough of my past, hopefully. I didn't want him knowing why I was always so distant. – Finding out about the incident…

"You know Calista means beautiful." I rolled my eyes at that.

"If you think that line is going to trick me into your tent like the girl last night, you're mistaken." _Crap. Why had I said that? Why had I said so much!?_

Bellamy looked taken aback, "Whoa, she's sassy. I think that's the most I've ever heard you say! And, by the way, it wasn't a line. That's actually what your name means. You don't need me to tell you you're beautiful when you already know it. If you didn't why would you make such an effort to hide your face. Why do you wear that hood?" Bellamy asked trying to reach out to the hood. I slapped his hand away and turned away from him, trying to walk faster, "So that power obsessed males like you don't. Touch. Me." I said, repeating myself from the last time we spoke.

I knew Bellamy would be pissed at me for saying that, but I assumed that because we were around so many people he wouldn't try anything. So when I tried to walk away I was more than surprised when Bellamy wrapped his large arm around my waist pulling me back, "Whoa there, firecracker, you don't get to say that to me." _Shit_. I angered the King. Now he was going to do away with me.

Bellamy put his hands up in a surrendering motion, "I'm not going to hurt you, and I just want you to know I'm not the bad guy."

"Then what are you?" I asked suspiciously.

He gave me a wide cheeky smile, "I'm Bellamy Blake, the one power obsessed male that you can trust won't hurt you in any way or form." Then he bent down in my ear and spoke softly, "But I won't promise anything about no touching."

My body went ridged but when he laughed lightly I relaxed slightly and couldn't help the smile that twitched at the tip of my lips.

Shit. This was bad. 


	3. Chapter 3

I felt a shiver cover my entire body when I woke up. Looking around, I forced my eyes to adjust to the piercing light that shined through the forest's trees. Wait. Forest. Trees. Land. Earth. I blinked several times while I remembered the past event of the last two days. Rubbing my bare arms - I froze. Why were my arms bear? Where was my hoodie? Standing up quickly, I looked around, frantically trying to find my securing item of clothing. But it wasn't anywhere. Someone had literally stolen the clothes off of my back. That bastard. I had no idea who would do something like that, but whoever had had done it quietly and had seen my face.

I was thankful that I hadn't slept too close to camp last night, because if I had then everyone would have seen me standing up and walking around like I was comfortable without a hood.

I began sneaking around trees, knowing that, from the angle of the sun, it was still early in the morning and most people were asleep. I knew where I needed to go, but I sure as hell didn't like it. Walking on the perimeter of the camp, I saw Bellamy's tent, the largest one of all. Hopefully he was still asleep and there wasn't someone in his bed with him. Why did that thought bring me more emotions than just disgust? I snuck through the opening of the tent, being careful to be extremely quiet, not wanting Bellamy to wake up. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that he was alone in his bed, but my breath caught again when I realized that he was shirtless. God! Of course this just wasn't going to be easy for me. I looked around on the floor as quietly as possible to try and find anything with a hood. Making an exasperated noise, I was forced to shuffle through the clothing pile on the floor. I found a large sweatshirt with an even large hood. Smiling to myself, I pulled it onto my lap, about to put it on, but then I heard Bellamy's deep and rich voice, "Please, don't let me stop you." I froze in mid motion. I wanted to turn around and be as polite as an intruder could be, but without the safety of my hood, and the fact that I was in a thin spaghetti strap tank, I didn't dare.

"Someone stole my hoodie." I said, not turning to look at him. I heard Bellamy move his sheets away from his body and practically felt him move toward me with heavy steps until he was standing next to my kneeling frame. I didn't like how tall he was, so I stood up, though he was still taller than me, at least he wasn't totally standing above me. My ego couldn't stand that. I kept the hoodie in my hands as I looked down at the ground, not allowing myself to be tempted to search for the king's eyes. _Self-control Calista, self control_. Bellamy spoke again, "What? Do you want me to help you look for it?" Then he paused and I heard him groan, "You don't actually think I stole it, do you?"

I shook my head vigorously, "No. I was just hoping I could steal one from you." Wow. Even my bluntness surprised me. Bellamy's soft laughter filled the tent, "No problem, but next time just ask instead of crawling around on the ground searching for a hoodie of mine."

Quickly I threw the clothing over me, shoving my arms through and then my head, only to flip the hood back on. That's when my shoulders relaxed and I felt the strange sensation of being safe. His sent surrounded me, the sweatshirt swallowed me whole. My hands were covered by the too long of sleeves and the bottom of the sweatshirt came all the way down to my knees, acting more like a dress than anything else.

I heard a disapproving sound come from above me, "I think I like you better in the revealing and tight tank."

My eyes widened and my eyes shot up to see Bellamy's smiling face. He had a face of victory on, and I knew that I had been tricked into looking up at him. I narrowed my eyes and the alpha laughed, "I knew that would get you to look at me." When I moved to duck my head down again, I felt Bellamy's hand under my face, forcing me to look up at him, "Come on now, Calista. Be nice to your Bellamy."

_My _Bellamy?

Why did that thought make me want to smile at him, broader than I ever have?

I pulled the hood to cover my entire face away from him, and he laughed again. Come to think of it, this was the happiest I had ever seen him. Bellamy bent down to get a look of me from under my hood, "Want to take a walk around the camp? I think you should meet my sister, she'll force out your shyness." I kicked his foot with mine in protest, "I'm not shy." I said, angrily. I felt a tug on the rim of my hood, "Really? Then why the hood?" I tried to push his hand away but he grasped my wrist in a tight but soft grip before I could. As I opened my mouth to answer, he circled his thumb over my increasing pulse point. I stifled a gasp as I responded, "I told you yesterday."

Bellamy's thumb moved up and down then back in a circle, creating a dance with his thumb that my pulse was all to eager to follow. I tried to shake off the sensations and force terror to come with the touch but for some reason my body didn't associate this king as a threat. If anything, I _liked_ his touch. The thought made me someone steps out of my trance as all of my memories came back to me. The way the guard grabbed me and held me down. Then, how every time I struggled he would hurt me more. Just as the thought of my scar surfaced, Bellamy's wondering finger found it and his motions abruptly stopped. I had to restrain myself from whimpering at the loss_. Pull yourself together, woman_. Bellamy pulled the sleeve up higher to reveal the scar even more. He looked at it and then looked at me, "Where did you get this?" His voice held both fury and fear.

I shrugged, unwilling to answer. He made a voice that sounded suspiciously like a growl as he tugged me closer to him, "Calista. Where. Did. You. Get. This?" My heart skyrocketed in fear at his anger and I was given another reason to fear Bellamy Blake, but I still wouldn't. "That's what happened when a crazy power-obsessed male touched me." The king of the ground's hand tightened on my waist, which had somehow traveled down there while I was speaking. I looked into Bellamy's eyes and, for some reason, all that showed was regret and guilt, as if he had been the one to harm me. He squeezed my waist before releasing me completely saying, "I'm sorry. I wont touch you again…" I wanted to protest and tell him 'please do' or, better yet, I wanted to just jump on him right then and there. But, looking down on my scar I knew there was only one thing that I could do. Slowly I nodded and moved to leave the tent. Bellamy's voice stopped me. It wasn't in pain or in anger. In fact, it was dull and lifeless, something totally unlike Bellamy Blake, "Go find Octavia, I know she'll want to meet you."

Too scared to do another stupid thing, I followed his instructions and ducked my way out of the tent, searching for Octavia.

When I finally found her, she was sitting on a rock alone, turning her nose up into the sky, her ankles crossed and her long brown hair flowing down her back. I walked up next to the rock and, about to tap her on the shoulder, she peeked one eye open at me. Bellamy's eye color looked back at me. Pulling the hood a little bit more, I spoke softly, "Bellamy told me to find you. I'm Calista."

Octavia smiled, sitting straight up and scooting over, patting the place next to her on the large rock, "Hey, I'm Octavia. Nice to meet you."

Sitting down next to her, instead of basking in the sun I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, "That's my brothers sweatshirt, right?" Octavia asked, mimicking my position but turning her head to the side to look at my ducked head. I nodded and heard her scoff in response, "Wow, you really _don't _talk at all." She laughed a bit, "That's okay though, now I have someone to talk to who wont bother me about _their _problems." My lips twitched a bit and I turned my head to face her as well, "Sorry." I said softly, "Please, I love hearing problems, I'm all ears."

When I turned to her, Octavia's mouth dropped wide open, "Holy Crap, you're cute! Why are you wearing the hoodie, shorty?" I tightened my lips, shrugging, "It's just a thing. Pasts, you know?"

Octavia nodded sympathetically, "Trust me, I know exactly what you mean. Damn, the Ark sucked. I mean who doesn't let you have two kids? Well, let me tell you, when I'm married I'm gunna breed like a rabbit…don't tell Bellamy I said that." My lips twitched again and I shoved my hood back a little bit more, getting comfortable with this crazy girl, "Promise." I said, holding my hand up.

Octavia laughed and then began telling me about herself, as we talked more and more of myself was opened up. I even managed a smile at one part when she got too adamant about what she would do to the snake that attacked her if she ever saw it again. When the smile escaped Octavia giggled at me, "You're not such the icy girl you appear to be."

I shook my head, "Just cautious." She nodded and then looked far out into the forest, "Damn I wish I had that kind of self control around guys that you do. I swear, it should be a problem that all the criminals are hot, but every time I see some of these boys I have to strange urge to jump their bones." THAT caused me to make a small scoffing noise but then I registered her first words, "It's not self control. I just…get scared."

Though Octavia was great, I wasn't ready to open myself up just yet. Something told me that a few more of these sessions and I'd be talking and laughing just as loud and as much as her. I got a bit nervous at that possibility but realized that it would only happen around her. Damn these Blake's. She nodded sympathetically then did a look around, "Hey, there isn't anyone here but me, let your hood down girl. Go crazy." I shook my head; I definitely wasn't ready for that. Octavia groaned, "Come onnn. Just a little." Sighing I pulled out a strand of my hair from under my hood. Octavia gasped, "Somebody call the cops, we've got a badass over here."

I scoffed again just as Octavia jumped off the rock and motioned for me to follow, "Come on, I'm hungry, lets go back to camp."

I followed her to the camp were everyone was talking and there were a few people building some stuff, probably instructed to by Bellamy. At the thought of the king, my heart clenched at how we ended our last conversation but I tried to push my memories away from that as I followed Octavia's feet, to scared to look up and meet the eyes of the alpha.

I felt a hand grab my bicep and my body froze as I was turned and spoken to by a voice I recognized as Murphy, "Looks like you found another hoodie. And here I was hoping you'd let everyone see you." My heart increased, but not in the good way that it did with Bellamy, in the way it had during my incident. I felt fear course through my vanes as I attempted to remain calm. "Take off the sweatshirt, Calista. Come on, let everyone see what you look like, I'm sure a lot of the boys will be very…_excited _to see." I continued to look down but Murphy tightened his grip and shook me harshly. "Do it." I heard footsteps coming from behind me and Bellamy's voice boomed from above me, "Murphy! Let her go."

"No." Murphy said harshly, and then pulled my hood down. Before I could truly register the position I was in, Bellamy had swept me away from the angry boy and into him, pulling my hood back over me, "Don't touch her again." He ordered. I thought he was going to leave it at that, but then he made one fluid motion at Murphy's face, leaving a red mark right under his eye.

Murphy made an angry sound with his throat and he bent over in pain. Bellamy grabbed my sleeve tightly, dragging me with him behind a set of tents. I though he was going to ask me if I was okay, like he usually did, but what I got was the opposite, "What the HELL were you thinking." My head snapped up at the sound of the anger in his voice.

"Excuse me? What was I thinking?" What the actual hell? Who did he think he was? Oh, right, he thought he was the king.

"Yes!' He roared at me, glaring me down, "You thought that you could just stand there and say nothing while Murphy physically assaulted you? Do you have no sense of preservation at all?"

Anger sparked all the way down to my toes, "Actually, I just love being dragged around and pulled, just like you and Murphy have done to me. It gives me such a rush!" I said sarcastically, in a harsh and angry voice, "I had everything under control and if you hadn't butted in at that moment like you did, you would have seen that!" I somewhat processed that I had said a lot to him right then, but I was more angry than anything else to care about how much I was letting him see me.

"You had nothing under control" Bellamy gritted through his teeth, "His hands were all over you and you just let it happen."

My eyes widened, "What was I suppose to do? Fight back? Then he'd think it was a game and come after me more. Yell for help? Then I would have attracted even more attention! Call for you to come rescue me? Well news-flash, Bellamy Blake, I took on a Jaguar yesterday, I don't think I need you to handle Murphy."

Bellamy narrowed his eyes, "You were able to run at a Jaguar, but the second any one touches you, and you freeze up and are paralyzed in fear. What is wrong, Calista? You become so scared that you look like you want to hide inside of your sweatshirt."

My cheeks heated as he called me out in my fear and I knew I was as red as a tomato, "Maybe I have a past that caused me to be like that! Ever thought of that, Mr. Perfect?" Bellamy began to object at his nick name but I held up a hand and continued, "Don't judge me in anyway when you don't know the first thing that I've gone through in my life."

Bellamy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Meanwhile my chest was rising and falling in anger. Deep Breaths, Calista. Deep Breaths. Bellamy moved to touch my shoulder but then pulled back, "Look. Calista, I'm sorry I don't…I don't know what came over me it's just…In my eyes you were letting Murphy touch you and I don't-"

"What? You don't want anyone touch me because you want me for yourself? I'm not some object that belongs to you, your highness."

"Now who's assuming things? I didn't want him to see you, Calista. I don't know much, but I know you don't want anyone to know what you look like, and I'll respect that." He said it so earnestly that I almost apologized for my earlier outburst. Almost.

I sighed deeply, "Thanks…I guess."

I stiffened when I felt Bellamy's arms surround my body in a deep hug and his face burry into the top of my head, "Please forgive me, I won't pressure you about your past. I promise."

I nodded against his chest, trying to fight off the urge to wrap my arms around his broad chest, but I couldn't help it. When I returned the hug I felt Bellamy choke on his breath and, under my ear, I heard his heart beat increasing, probably matching my own. Why did it feel so good to have this kind of affect on him? Was it just because of how I looked or everything else?

All too soon, Bellamy pulled away, saying he had to get back to the 100 but when he pulled away, I felt him press a warm kiss on my forehead that tingled all over my body, making me want to tell him to screw the 100 and come back and kiss me somewhere else. But I knew that if I kissed him once, all my plans of leaving this place would leave me for good. With that thought in mind I called Bellamy's name again. He turned back to me and I wrapped my arms around him a second time for a quick hug, one tight enough that he wouldn't feel it when I took his knife away from his belt.

"Bye" I said softly as he turned away for a second time, leaving me behind one of the tents with a tingling and burning forehead and his knife tucked deeply into my pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the rim of the camp, leaning against a tree in solitude. Holding the stick I had discovered the day before in one hand, and the knife I had stolen from Bellamy in the other. I scraped the two together, creating a sharp end to the wood. As I did so, my annoyingly dainty hands rubbed hard with the bark of the tree, causing blood to erupt from in-between my fingers and on the palms of my hands. It took a while to get off all the hard bark of the sphere until it was a smoother surface of white wood, and even then I would have to soak it in water for a sufficient amount of time to get rid of all the roughness that could possibly injure me more than the person I would use the weapon against. I became nervous about my open wounds getting infected, so I used Bellamy's long sleeves to blot the blood and prevent myself from touching it anymore. I would constantly have to stop my sharpening movements to push the hood out of my eyes so I wouldn't accidently stab myself.

It had been a couple of hours since I had stolen the king's knife, and I still hadn't heard a peep from him getting angry in anyway. So I knew I was safe, for now. From my constant observations, I realized that Bellamy had actually created several knives for himself, so he probably assumed that he had misplaced one of them in his tent at some point.

When I had finished the sphere, I hid it behind a large bush outside of the camp, a long with an extra shirt that I was able to steal from one of the two boys that had died during the crash.

I had heard all about the grounders, I wasn't deaf. But, here's the thing, I wasn't scared of them. After my extensive reading on Earth before radiation, I saw a constant pattern in the actions of people. The fact that, whenever their territory was threatened, they attacked the predator. But, at that moment, I believed that as long as I didn't appear as the enemy, they wouldn't harm me.

It made perfect sense.

Then.

I walked out of my little hide out area, completely entering into the campsite; I heard the familiar groans of Jasper that I had gotten used to over the past day. Suddenly, Octavia jumped right in front of me, appearing out of nowhere, "Hey! Calista, you know how you said you would listen to my problems and all?" I nodded, somewhat recalling me saying something along those lines, "_Great!_ I need to talk to you. Let's go to our rock."

I hadn't realized that it was "ours" now, but something told me that we'd be spending a lot more time in that little spot together. Octavia threw herself over the rock, scooting over to make room for me as well. As I sat down next to her she began spewing out several things about a boy named Atom, "The only problem is," she said after her long and extensive monologue that I honestly don't remember, "that Bells hates any person that takes any interest in me. I'm worried that I'm never going to have a relationship because everyone is too scared of him to approach me." She groaned, slapping her thigh in frustration, "God, why does he have to be such a typical protective older brother? Why couldn't I have a bro who was scared of everything and sat alone in a corner? Like you!" My eyes widened at the insult and Octavia slapped a hand over her mouth, "Oh, crap! Sorry. I say a bunch of stuff I don't mean. I don't exactly have a filter."

I gave her something that might have been able to pass for a smile. Maybe for an emo person, "It's fine. I'll be your brother."

Octavia laughed at that, running a hand through her hair, much like Bellamy did, "I'm so annoying sometimes." She shrugged though as if it didn't bother her.

I wanted to ask her how she did it. She acted like the whole world stopped just for her. And the thing was, it did. She had her life in control. Octavia Blake was just as strong, if not stronger, than the fearless leader, Bellamy Blake.

I tilted one shoulder up, "That's okay, and I am too."

"You'd be less annoying if you just took off the damn hood and let everyone talk to you. People think that you have some ugly scar that you're trying to hide from the rest of the world. Or that you're, like, deformed or something." Octavia admitted, looking up at the sunset that had begun while we were sitting.

When I didn't respond to the comment, Octavia continued, "I talked to Bellamy a while ago."

I turned my head to acknowledge her, "What did he say?" I cringed at my own voice, realizing I sounded way to eager.

Octavia must have realized too. She raised a questioning brow at my tone, a sly smile coming up on her lips and I could practically see the gears turning in her brain, "I'll tell you…" she dragged out slowly and I didn't need to hear the rest because I knew exactly what her condition would be, "If you take off your hood. Just for me."

I glared at her but was way to curious about Bellamy…and her…Bellamy _and _her. Not just Bellamy. Because, I don't like him.

I looked around us but didn't see anyone. Slowly, I took down my hood, letting my blonde hair tumble down in its natural wavy curls. Octavia gave me a wide smile that could have spread across the ark. She whistled in a funny way and winked at me, "This is just the first step to you walking around camp laughing with everyone."

I shook my head then crossed my arms in a pout manner, "Please just tell me."

Octavia sighed, "Finefinefine. We talked about you. He asked me what I knew about your past on the ark and how you got your scar. I told him I didn't know you even had a scar, but apparently he somehow found it…making me wonder _where_ it is." My cheeks blushed at her implication but I made a gesture with my hands for her to continue. "Anyway, I also told him that I don't know anything about your life on the ark and that, in fact, even if you did tell me, which I'm mad that you haven't, I wouldn't tell him any of your secrets unless you told me I could."

I gave her a small smile, "Thanks. For not saying anything."

She shrugged, "Well I couldn't, considering you haven't told me a damn thing about yourself, and here I am confessing all my life's sins." She looked down at her hands, which were folding together and then away again. She looked up at me with a pleading look in her eyes, "Look, we haven't known each other for long and I'm not asking you to tell me everything…per say. But, you're the only friend I've ever really had. And I know that's sad considering we've only known each other for 12 hours, but it means a lot to me that you have put up with me, and not to just get to my brother or anything like that so… will you please just tell me a little bit about what happened on the ark?"

She was so genuine with her emotions that if I had said no, I'd be more barbaric than a grounder or even…Murphy. So I did the only thing I really could do in a situation like that, I confessed as much as I could without telling her the background that would leave me either emotionless or crying like a baby. I sighed deeply, swiping my brow with Bellamy's sleeve, "I was…taken advantage of on the ark. I don't know how else to say it without directly saying it…but that's why I'm here. When I fought back, he showed everyone the bruises and said I attacked him out of nowhere. Despite all my pleading…no one believed me. It was his word over mine and I was just a 15-year-old girl whose mother was just floated and…"My words caught in my throat and I realized I had said too much already, "yeah. Tah-dah, the story of Calista."

More like: Calista chapter 2 out of 100.

Octavia's eyes were wide and she scooted closer to me, allowing me to lean my head on her shoulder as she wrapped an arm around me, "I'm sorry, Lista." I smiled a bit at the abbreviation of my name and pulled away from her, not allowing my self to have more than a second of weakness. I had to stay strong.

I nodded but then I saw something moving about 30 feet away. It was a blonde head that was quickly traveling through the forest, as if trying to run away. I snapped my hood back on and looked at Octavia, "you should go back to Jasper and Clark, and I'm going to take a walk."

She tried to argue but I just looked at her with pleading eyes and she nodded faintly, "Okay, you take your time, but when you come back, come talk to me. I'm determined to make you feel better."

I smiled faintly and began to follow the clear path the girl was making. As I followed, I heard familiar voices. Including the voice of Bellamy. Looking around the trees I saw that they were hunting a boar. Careful not to step on anything that would make enough noise to be heard, I watched as Bellamy informed his followers that the boar was his.

Then, the girl that I had been following through the woods decided it would be a great idea to step on a loud stick. You know just for laughs.

Bellamy turned at the direction of the noise and threw and ax that landed just above the girl's, who I now recognized as Charlotte, head. She looked up at the weapon in shock as the rest of the boys, not including Bellamy, chased after the now frightened boar.

Bellamy walked quickly up to the young girl and said something I couldn't quite hear from the distance. As I moved closer I saw Bellamy's body freeze as he called out, "Calista! I know you're there. Come out right now." His command caused me to exit the hiding place I was currently in and meekly walks to his side with my head down. I didn't know how he knew I was there, but something told me he felt my presence the same way I did his. Almost like there was a hot fire right behind me and the only way to feel comfortable with the heat was to turn around and look directly at it. It was weird the affect that he had on me, but I liked it too much to try to get rid of it.

I could practically feel him look disappointedly down at me, but he didn't address me directly, making me want to apologize. But if I did, that would put him in the position of an "authority" figure. Despite me listening to him, I knew he knew that I wouldn't do anything that I wasn't totally comfortable with. And I thought he respected that. But I guess I was wrong.

The boy that stood next to him who, from recognizing his voice, was the same one Octavia had spoken non-stop about, Atom, spoke to Charlotte, "It's not safe for little girls."

Charlotte looked at him defiantly, "I'm not a little girl."

Bellamy smiled down at her, leaning toward her he said something…but I couldn't remember. I studied the smile he gave Charlotte and his soft lips that didn't look like they belonged to a warrior. Or a man at all. His lips were almost feminine, but, in my eyes, somehow they made him more masculine all together.

Then I saw him hand a knife over to Charlotte. To _Charlotte_? Is he serious? I had to steal it but the first 13-year-old girl that comes his way and all of a sudden _she_ has the right to bear arms. Uhhh…no. No.

I grabbed Bellamy's bicep trying to not recognize the spark that lit all the way up to my arms and focus on the fact that he gave her a knife, "Whatareyoudoing?" I said in a rushed whisper. I was fine with Charlotte, but I definitely wasn't comfortable with Atom standing there.

Bellamy shrugged, causing my small hand to fall off of his arm, "She should be prepared, the Earth won't give anyone better chance than another."

I wanted to fight him on this, to tell him he was crazy. But I think he knew I wouldn't with these people around. And he was right. I might have been getting significantly better since getting off the ark, but I was only one step out of two hundred to being cured. (But I knew the Blake's would probably force me to skip fifty steps to appeal to their lives).

Bellamy spoke again, "Come on, Charlotte, we're going to get dinner." Grabbing my hand that was still covered by his sweatshirt, he practically dragged me to match his strides. I had to jog a bit to catch up, so did Charlotte. Atom came to walk on my left side and I immediately tensed up. Bellamy must have sensed it because over my head he said to Atom, "Why don't you walk next to Charlotte. Make sure she keeps up." He nodded like a good solider and headed over to the young teen.

I risked a glimpse up at Bellamy and saw that the muscle in his neck was tight, almost like he was clenching his teeth. I softly squeezed his hand, not sure what provoked it, but couldn't stop myself.

Even though he didn't look at me, his mouth twitched up in a smile.

Then I really did something crazy. I smiled back. A full on, toothy smile, complete with all my dimples and everything. Bellamy's eyes darted to my mouth then eyes, then back to my mouth, which I quickly moved back out of my smile, trying to control the happy feeling that was in my stomach. "Do it again." Bellamy said softly, but urgently, as if he needed me to with desperation.

I shook my head and saw Bellamy's mouth open in protest, but the moment between us was put to a stop when Atom said, "Guys, what's that." Looking up we saw a yellow fog quickly coming our way. The tight grip Bellamy had on my hand tightened almost painfully as he turned around, "RUN!" He yelled loudly.

So we did.

Bellamy, Charlotte, and I ran through the forest quickly, mainly with Bellamy leading the two of us. But somewhere through our haste, Atom had fallen. I whipped my head around but heard Bellamy say, "He's fine, keep running."

By the time we finally got to a cave, I thought my legs were going to fall off. I collapsed against the wall, as did Charlotte. Bellamy paced the length of the cave a bit, gasping, before folding his long body next to mine. I was looking at Charlotte who seemed to be asleep already. Honestly, I couldn't blame her; I was about to pass out myself.

Bellamy's arm snaked around my back and I felt a shiver run through my body as he traced letters on my hip in a hypnotic way. Bellamy's other hand came up to my hood, gently pushing it away to reveal my hair. He stroked my head in a gentle touch that made me want to screw my fear. My eyes fluttered to him, I saw a look of concentration on his face. He threaded his fingers through my hair, from my scull down to my (most likely split) ends. Then his fingers made a light path across the back of my neck, then up to my cheek, tracing the area surrounding my eyes and my nose, then finally his fingers came to my lips, tracing them slowly, as if savoring. His own lips came down to my ear to whisper, "Smile again for me, Beautiful."

Beautiful. Beautiful. _Right._ That's all I am. I'm Beautiful. That's all he sees in me. Meanwhile here I am thinking how strong and smart and honest he is but what am I? Right. I'm a pretty face. Yay.

I looked at him with, I'm sure, a betrayed look on my face. I slapped his hand away from my face, even though I craved his touch. It didn't matter. There were plenty of beautiful girls in the 100 that Bellamy could touch. He didn't need me one bit.

The king had a shocked look on his face. Probably because he wasn't use to being rejected by 'Beautiful' girls. Well boo-hoo for you Bellamy Blake. Go screw a 'pretty' girl and maybe you'll get over it. "What's wrong, Calista?" _Oh wow! I have a name now. The second I don't let him touch me, now I'm very important. _

I turned my head and body away from him, moving to put my hood on, but was stopped by Bellamy, "Oh, no. Did I go too fast? Look I just-I just couldn't breathe after seeing you're smile and I just….I just needed to see it again. You're smile is breath taking." _Pretty sure that's a line from an old cheesy song, but nice try and all_.

I didn't reply and continued to look away from him. I felt him grab my shoulders, turning me to look at him, "Hey. No. You don't get to shut me out, Missy. I need you. Don't shut me out." When I didn't look at him I felt him suck in a sharp and shaky breath, "Please?"

That caused me to look up and put on my brave face, "Do you only 'need me' because I'm beautiful, or is there another reason you want me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Bellamy's eyes widened, "What are you…oh! You think because I called you-_no! _No. Yes you're beautiful but that's not it! You're strong and smart and…amazing. And you have this affect on me that I can't explain but…I need you. I understand if you don't want me to touch you like I did before. I won't until you tell me I can. I just need you to be with me for now. For support. Please."

My eyes searched his for any lie, meanwhile my heart soared with happiness. I could barely believe what I was hearing, but I sure as hell didn't want it to stop. Then, for the second time that day, and the second time in two years, I smiled.

With that, Bellamy crushed me to his body in a tight hug, and when he pulled away, I was in his lap. And that's how we stayed for a while. Just looking at each other, memorizing one another's features.

Until I leaned upward and pressed my lips to his, for my first real kiss that wasn't forced. I thought that kissing someone would only lead to me thinking of my past, but when Bellamy's lips lead mine in a dance with soft pressure, then hard, then soft again, all I could think about was him and how good it felt to have his arms tightly around my waist as mine were tightly around his neck. He kissed me with the promise of future.

But would I be with him in the future? Or would I be alone?


	5. Chapter 5

A scream erupted from the other side of the cave, where Charlotte was sleeping, causing my eyes to jolt open and my head to come away from where it rested against Bellamy's chest. Though it had been 2 hours, I still felt the tingle on my lips. Bellamy's hand instantly went to his knife and, ever the protector, he stood up, putting his hand out in a way for me to know to "stand back". Bellamy neared a frantic Charlotte with me quickly on his heels. "Charlotte." He said softly. I reached up to touch his shoulder, moving past him to kneel next to the thrashing girl. I smoothed her hair back, "Hey, Charlotte. Honey, wake up." I didn't say it loudly. I know that comforting people is best done quietly, or else you're just nosey.

The young girl's eyes widened as she woke up. It was clear that she was just having a bad dream, but of course Bellamy thinks the worst, like that she's being attacked. Charlotte looked at me in confused shock, "You're the girl in the hood?" I nodded and saw her look from me to Bellamy and a face of guilt overpowered the one of confusion, "Sorry." Her voice sounded shaky, a kind of whine to it.

Bellamy bent down next to me, "Does that happen often?" When she nodded again she looked close to tears, "Every night I see him, when he kills my parents."

"Fight your fears." Bellamy said, confidently. Both Charlotte and I looked at him with confusion, "but I'm asleep." She said with a tilt to her head.

Bellamy smiled at her, and took the knife he had given her a few hours ago, "Fight your fears when you're awake, then you'll be able to sleep." Charlotte looked at Bellamy with adoration and dependence. Just looking at him and how he reacts with Charlotte really made me think about the future that we could have. I hardened my heart at those thoughts. I'd enjoy him now, but the second I could, I would leave and never look back.

She grabbed the knife with a tight grip moving it around in her hands. I looked up at Bellamy and saw he was also looking at me, "Should we go?" I whispered into the cave. The king nodded his head and stood up, "I'll go out and make sure it's clear. You come out when I saw you can."

I rolled my eyes at his barbaric antics, but allowed him to exit the cave. I waited patiently but then I heard it. A loud groan in agony followed by the sound of a rock hitting something hard.

I jolted out of the cave frantically. My free hair wiped around ad I moved my head from side to side, trying to find Bellamy.

I opened my mouth to scream his name and my heart hit my chest in painful pumps. Oh god. I didn't even get to kiss him a second time.

Wow. I'm shallow.

When I sucked in a breath to scream for him, a large hand came around my mouth, while and arm wrapped around my waist. I thrashed against the intruder as hard as I could, but froze when I heard a laugh.

Bellamy's laugh. That son of a sandwich.

When I stopped struggling Bellamy let go of me, holding his sides from laughter, as did Charlotte. And there I was. Being laughed at, the center of attention.

Why, instead of running away or digging a hole, was I punching Bellamy's chest in frustration.

I glared at him in anger when he picked me up and spun me around, "Watch out! I'm dying."

I kicked him right where it hurt. I expected him to drop me flat on my face as he bent over in agony, but instead he carefully set me down, while he held his breath for a bit, trying to get back to his regular breathing.

I smirked at him secretly and thought I had one this little battle, but then Bellamy leaned down next to my ear, "If you look at me like that again, I'll kiss you senseless, no matter who is watching."

My cheeks heated as I put my hood back over my face. Bellamy laughed, tugging my hood and grabbing my hand. He looked behind us where Charlotte was watching us intently, "You coming, squirt?" She smiled at the two of us and then said something that made my heart skip some fatal beats, "You two remind me of my parents."

I could practically feel Bellamy smirking down on me, "I think that sounded a lot like an approval." I rolled my eyes, letting my lips twitch a bit.

"Lets go," I said turning to walk, hearing Bellamy and Charlotte laughing at me, _again_, because of my flustered attitude. As I was walking, I kept my head up, enjoying not having to look down in fear at that moment. But then my foot connected with something and I fell flat on my face.

I expected Bellamy to rush over laughing at me but I heard his voice, "Shit."

I looked down at what had caused me to so rudely halt my walk of pride. Instead of the expected log, I saw a face that looked like it once belonged to Atom.

He had welts all over and his eyes were white. I scrambled up off of him in fear. I gasped but stopped my mellow drama when I felt Bellamy grab my hand in a tight grip as if I was his anchor, "Charlotte, head back to camp. Now." The two of us stared at the body, realizing that he was still alive. I got on my knees trying to hear him, "Kill…me." he chocked out in desperation. I looked up at Bellamy who's eyes reflected my fear, "He wants me to-" "I know" Bellamy said, cutting me off. I watched as Atom looked at me in fear and agony. I couldn't let him suffer any longer than he was now. I briefly thought of Octavia, knowing this would crush her, possibly even ending our friendship, but I couldn't let him stay in this agony that he had probably been in for hours now. I held my hand up, not letting my eyes leave Bellamy, "Give me your knife." I felt the cold metal in my hand as I took my hood off slowly, letting Atom see me completely. Bellamy stiffened, as if he didn't want anyone to see me but him. I looked at Atom with pity and sympathy; putting the knife by his neck I sang a song that I learned from my grandmother:

"Hush, my dear, let the fear wash away from your eyes. Don't you worry for tomorrow, for that will come and go. You are strong. You are brave. You will be remembered. Don't you worry for tomorrow, for that will come and go. Remember you are loved. You are home. You will find peace."

With a heavy heart and rough throat, chocked with emotion, I plunged the knife deeply into his neck, watching his breathing speed up and then, finally, stop. I stood up and buried my face in Bellamy's arms, thinking about the terror that the world brings and wanting to run away but knowing that I can't.

Bellamy buried his face in my hair stroking my back. When we hear footsteps it was Bellamy who put my hood on, covering me away from them. I wanted to snap at him for acting as if I was his, but I realized he was just looking out for me and that he was, in fact, scared of what this type of environment could bring. You never know if you're going to survive, or die the next corner you pass by.

Clark came into view and looked at Atom. Her eyes were wide in panic but she instantly placed her mask of calm on again.

She helped us bring his body back to camp, and when we got there, everyone panicked, but none quite as much as Octavia. When she saw his body she gave Bellamy a heated glare, seriously, if looks could kill, he'd be dead right next to Atom.

…Probably too soon for that joke.

I went toward her and gave her a hug, stopping her from saying any hurtful thing that was about to come out of her mouth. She gave me a tight hug and I whispered, "Lets go to our rock, okay?"

She nodded and the two of us walked away. I felt too bad to look back, but I knew Bellamy was looking at me with a hurt expression. I had chosen to comfort his sister over him. But Octavia needed this. I'd find him later and let him lean on my shoulder or whatever he needed…wait…not whatever he needed, that makes me sound like a hussy. Dammit, Blake is turning me into one of his desperate whores. This needs to stop.

All thoughts of myself stopped when Octavia fell against the rock, curling her arms around her legs, in a position that was similar to the one I used when we ha first met. That was only a day ago…even though it felt like I had known her and been her best friend for years. I sat down next to her and let her cry. I let her show as much weakness as she wanted to, both of us knowing that I'd never tell another soul. I heard muffled cursing as she sobbed but after a while her tears stilled and they were just lonesome streaks down her flushed cheeks. I didn't want to say it, but I knew she'd get over it. She was strong and beautiful, and she wasn't intimidated by the world. She'd find someone to make her even happier than that one-day relationship she had with Atom. Someone that would make it last forever, no matter the consequences. And I'd be there supporting her no matter who that person was.

I squeezed her shoulder, willing her to hear my thoughts and know that I'd be there for her. If not as a friend, as a sister. The idea of having a sister was foreign to me, but I realized that if I had to have one, I'd want her to be like Octavia. The opposite of me yet we still found ways to put our personalities together perfectly.

"What am I suppose to do now?" She asked weakly, her throat rasping together.

I mustered a weak smile, "You need to make sure that no one else dies." We heard a wail from Jasper and she looked toward the sound with a determined face, "You're right. I'm not going to let another person I care about get hurt." She stood up defiantly and looked down at me, "Are you coming with me to help him?" I knew she was talking about Jasper, but there was another person that needed my help, not as fatal but important.

I shook my head, "I think I'm going to stay here for a while until I can wrap my head around…everything." She nodded sympathetically and walked away. Staring up at the sky, I watched as the clouds moved and circled, dancing in the colors of the rainbow.

Slowly, I rose from my rock and headed toward the tent where Bellamy was, no doubt, wearing a hole in the ground.

When I walked in I saw him walking impatiently around. Picking things up only to put them back down as if he didn't know to be angry and throw things or upset and sit down.

He turned toward the direction of the tent and, when he saw me, he rushed over to scoop me up in his arms.

We stood there for a while, his head on my shoulder, rubbing his nose with my neck as if smelling me. I combed my fingers through his long hair, stroking and puling lightly while his hands moved up and down my back and around my hips, remembering my figure and sending chills all the way through the sweatshirt that definitely needed a good cleaning after the day I had had. When I scratched his scull I heard him sigh deeply. Then I felt his lips begin to move against my neck, kissing it gently and slowly. They moved from my collarbone up to my jaw, then my ear where he bit my earlobe, causing my knees to buckle and him have to support me with his strong arms. Normally I'd be embarrassed, but damn. He could kiss. I heard a chuckle and then a sigh when he moved his mouth up my cheekbone and then across my nose, only to move down to my top lip that was practically begging for him to kiss it. So he did.

He kissed the top and then the bottom, slowly and sensually, only to _finally_ press his lips flush against mine. It started off sweet and innocent, but then Bellamy began to kiss me with desperation, which I was totally fine with. We kissed standing up but that, apparently, wasn't good enough for the alpha, so he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist so our lips were now the same level. Now this was more comfortable.

It felt amazing and I was in the oblivion of his kiss. I loved it! But when his hands moved downward and I felt him head toward the bed, I knew I needed to stop it. While I wanted to do everything, and more (_give a girl a break, he's amazing_), I didn't want it now. When I stopped responding Bellamy froze, pulling his head back giving me a look that made me want to continue. But I held onto my resolve and slowly slid down his body till I was back on my feat, staring up at his eyes. He hugged me close, kissing the top of my head and smoothing my hair down.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have gone that far, I just…" I nodded in understanding, knowing that we had both gotten a little swept up in the moment.

Bellamy brushed my hair back and looked deep into my eyes, with a wide smile that I reflected back at him. "Me too." I whispered.

He continued to stroke my hair while we talked, "You were so brave. You're always so brave." I looked down, but Bellamy tilted my head back up so I was facing him again, "No. Not in front of me. Don't try and hide yourself when we're together, okay? I want to see your face. Always." Then he gave me a smirk that I loved and with a look of ownership he said, "But no one else is aloud to be around, okay."

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed gently at his chest, "I don't belong to you, Mr. Bellamy."

He nodded, "No, but I belong to you."

That made me giggle, and Bellamy kissed my nose, "You're also not aloud to do that laugh in front of anyone either." He kissed my forehead and then pulled my hood up, "Come on, lets go check on Jasper." Nodding, I followed him and let him lead me up to the top of the drop ship where the wails of pain were lessening significantly.

We reached the group that was crowding around Jasper's, now quiet body. Bellamy asked the question that I didn't want to voice, "Is he dead?" Clark looked up from the body, "No, he's fine now. The seaweed we gave him has healing properties and will help him." Bellamy nodded and then looked at Octavia who added to Clark's statement, "No thanks to you."

I wanted to talk to Octavia about how hard she was being on him, but that creepy boy Finn was there and so was another one named Monty, who I didn't really know. The only two people I trust were currently beginning WWIV, so I decided staying quite was in my best interest. When Bellamy moved to leave, Clark spoke out, "Calista, stay, I want you to help out with Jasper. You seem to be the best person to keep people at ease." Bellamy's grip on my shoulder tightened and I was about to look up at him when I realized that I didn't want to be a submissive little cat to him. But I squeezed his hand in reassurance as if to tell him that I wasn't trying to hurt him in anyway, as I walked over to sit next to Clark.

I kept my head down, while Bellamy left and continued to keep it down, not wanting to see the boys who were staring holes at my ducked head as if I was some kind of freak.

Then Clark literally answered my prayers, "Boys, why don't you go find some food and water for Jasper when he wakes up?"

They both obliged, leaving the room. When they left Octavia turned to me, "Take the damn hood off, Calista, you can trust _us_." I took off the hood and both girls smiled at me.

Clark nodded to Jasper, "Do you think you could just do something that might wake him up?" What the hell was I suppose to do? Do they think _with great beauty comes great power? _Well newsflash, if they wanted me to smile him a wake, then I was their girl. But other than that? Uhhh no.

I looked at her quizzically and she laughed, "I mean sing. Charlotte told me about what you did for Atom when you got back."

I raised an eyebrow and then sighed deeply, "Okay. But it's not going to work."

When I began to sing my grandmothers song, I did so softly, and right in Jasper's ear. But what surprised me most wasn't Octavia whispering loudly to Clark about how I sound like an angel, what surprised me was that Jasper's eye lids began to move, and then his eyes opened wide.

He stared at me and then said, "Crap. I'm dead aren't I? Well, at least Heaven is pretty."

I rolled my eyes, showing my hood back over my head looked at a satisfied Clark. "You were right." She nodded and then made a motion as if telling me I could leave. I stood up and followed the path that Bellamy had made not too long ago.

"Wait, where's my angel going?" I heard Jasper ask in a confused voice.

I made my way to the fire pit where I assumed Bellamy would be, only to be stopped by a girl with stringy brown hair and scary dark eyes, I looked down and recognized her voice as the girl who had slept with Bellamy that first night, "Listen here, Bitch."

Oh snap! Someone thinks she's better than me, no don't she? I watched as her arms crossed and her feet moved in a predator stance but I wasn't scared for a second, "You stay away from my Bellamy." Really? Then why did he tell me he was mine? Hmm, something tells me this bee with an itch is only seeing the power that surrounds Bellamy. _Sorry, prostitute, he's mine_.

But I didn't respond, looking warily at all the men that passed by and watch greedily as the girl with the snarky looking nose stared me down. "You're to weak to even respond. You don't deserve Bellamy, so let me tell you again, stay-"

"Calista!" I heard Bellamy's voice call, as he walked over to me, putting an arm around me and smiling, "hey, I wanted to talk to you about something, come with me?" I nodded and then watched as the brat of a girl tried to outshine me.

"Hey, Bellamy." She said seductively. Bellamy only looked at her with confusion, "Do I know you?" The girl's mouth dropped in horror as she turned in a huff and marched away.

The king bent down next to my ear and said, "Someone's a little temperamental." I nodded and walked with him to the front of his tent. He smiled at me and said, "Look what I found." He handed me a big stick of red berries that, from my reading of earth in the past, seemed to be cherries. I looked at him uncertainly, "Are they okay to eat?"

Bellamy nodded eagerly, "I checked with Monty, he said yes. You should save them. Maybe for a day when we don't have a lot of food."

I shook my head, "What about you?"

Bellamy raised an eyebrow, "trust me, I'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about." I looked down at the branch and up at him, smiling, "Thank you, Bellamy."

"You're welcome, Calista." With a quick kiss on the temple, he walked away and back toward the pit of his followers. I hid the branch of fruits in my sweatshirt, walking toward the bush that held my things; I wrapped the fruit up in the shirt in hopes that no bugs or animals would reach it.

I was one step closer to leaving.

One step closer to leaving Bellamy. My plans were not going accordingly, and if my relationship with Bellamy continued, I'd loose any hope of convincing myself to leave. It was time to end it before it really began.

But deep down I knew it had already started, and would never stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellamy was staring at me from across the fire. I knew he was, even though my hood was low, I could feel the heat of his gaze as his eyes made the path up my body. My hands that were still bruised from my earlier encounter with a stick were clasped tightly around my knees. The log I sat on was uncomfortable to say the least and, even though there was activity and life going on all around me, Bellamy's eyes remained on mine.

There was argument in the camp, and fear surrounded us all in deep clouds, almost as thick as the tension between Bellamy and Octavia. Earlier that day, Wells body had been found dead. Now, I know I should feel like mourning, or at least shed a tear or two. But my face remained emotionless as Clarke struggled with the depressed feelings that, no doubt, crushed her insides. There was rumor that it was the grounders who killed him off. But what would they want with Wells? Though I, of course, wouldn't dream of voicing it, deep inside I had a sneaking suspicion that it was one of the people in the camp who killed him. He was the chancellor's son; the closest thing anyone could get to revenge would be killing him. I'm not saying that I would kill him, per say, I'm just saying that if, at any point, we had to turn to cannibalism and we were voting on who to eat first, my hand would probably go up for Wells. (Okay lets be logical here, he would probably last all of us a good day, and our thirst for revenge might be slightly quenched. Plus his dad is kind of a dickwad.)

A hand pushed my shoulder harshly as a voice I recognized as Murphy's spoke, "Why aren't you helping out? Get up, lazy ass." Bellamy was up and at my side before I could stand up. I could practically see Bellamy's glare, "Back off, it's not like she could do much."

Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ego-trip alert. Someone hold me back, I'm about to get seriously pissed off at Mr. Caveman here.

Because of the scene I feared would be created, I stood up in defiance and, instead of sassing him off with my ever present internal dialogue, I walked over to where two boys carried a tree about ten times the size of me. Waving one of the boys off who looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion, I got under the branch and began to carry it toward the wall that we were building.

Bellamy followed me right on my heels, spotting my body as I struggled under the weight on the tree. "Calista, don't do that, let me help." I looked at him from under my hood and smirked, quietly saying, "If you treat me like a princess then other people will expect the same treatment." Bellamy groaned and, because he couldn't argue, he slinked away and began to oversee the movements of the other hundred. I struggled internally but was too headstrong to stop lugging it all the way to the wall. I helped attach it, along with the other boy, but right when I finished the double not, Bellamy was right by my side Pulling my away from the work instantly. He pulled me into his tent as I tried to struggle away, but the second I felt his hot breathe on my ear my movements against him stopped. I turned into his embrace as he spoke in warm, quick, words, "There is a lot of conflict going on between Murphy and the other people. I need you to stay out of that drama and protect yourself, Calista. I know a leader should care about the well being of their people, but when push comes to shove the only people I really care about are you and Octavia. Promise me you'll be careful. Please." That last beg did me in when he pulled my ear lobe in between his teeth and tugged gently making me gasp in a breathe before pulling my body closer to him and attacking him with my mouth that begged for his. I struggled to dominate the kiss and show him that I was just as strong as him but when he pulled me down onto his lap and tilted his head I knew that he was the one in control. Though my ego was slightly bruised, I accepted it and reveled in the strength of his arms around my body.

Just as his warm hand slipped under the boarder of my shirt and I was about to push him away, the curtain of Bellamy's tent ripped open and Clarke came storming in. Bellamy, being Bellamy, kissed my forehead and slowly placed me on my feet, taking his sweet time with the actions, only to pull me in close with one of his thick arms. Clarke faltered slightly in her outburst but continued on, "Bellamy, there's a problem. "

"You're right, there is, I should be kissing this beautiful girl here, not seeing you." I elbowed Bellamy hard in the ribs and pulled down my hood, speaking to Clarke, "What's the problem?"

Weeelllll lets just say there was a huge fucking problem.

Clarke placed on the table in Bellamy's tent, fingers. Not the good chicken fingers that my mom use to make for me, nope. Actual people, fingers. Because of my beautiful habit of looking down, I recognized fingers better than I did faces. They belonged to Wells.

Damn. And here I thought my life was starting to get boring.

Clarke, of course began jumping into conclusions and dangerous accusations that both Bellamy and I knew would lead to nothing but trouble, "The grounders didn't kill Wells, Murphy did." Once that was said she and Bellamy began arguing. All about Clarke telling him that the people had the right to know. From my past readings on the Earth before the war and America's 'Freedom' I knew that the aspect of awareness was a nice one. But I also knew that America went 'Boom' a hundred years ago, so I think that tells us a little something about how much the people should know. Both Bellamy and I were on the same page, we thought that it was better for the people to think it was the grounders who killed Wells. But, Clarke wouldn't have it. You have to hand it to her, the girl was stubborn.

Confronting Murphy wasn't stubborn though. It was fucking suicidal.

Bellamy pulled me away from the drama unfolding between Clarke and Murphy, telling me that I needed to go find Octavia

When I reached Octavia she was sitting on the trail toward our rock, where I suspected that she would be. She stared up at the sky and turned toward me when she heard my footsteps heading on the path. Her shoulders relaxed at the sight and gave a small smile, "Hey, Lista, how's the camp?" I sat down next to her and shrugged my shoulders, "They're all good…well, as good as they can be when accusations are being pointed and given out like a free sample."

"What did Clarke do this time?" I laughed at her immediate awareness of Clarke's part in the drama.

I filled her in on what was happening with Murphy and Clarke, how Wells might have died because of Murphy but, even if it were true, Clarke should not be screaming it to the roof tops, because it was probably going to end badly. That was when the two of us heard the crashing and loud shouts of anger. Murphy went tumbling down a grassy hill, completely tied up as the rest of the kids ran after him, kicking his bloody body every time he slowed down. I stood up quickly, following the kids and trying to figure out what was happening. That's when I heard the cheering, "Float him, float him, and float him!" The noise surrounded the once peaceful woods as the kids that had been scorn by Murphy fought back with harsh aggression because they were finally given the chance.

I watched in horror as the pulled Murphy up in the tree, like they were preparing to hang him. Bellamy came into my vision, his jaw strong and firm in determination as he witnessed his supposedly 'right hand man' got strung up by his followers. "Bellamy!" I cried out, trying to bring his attention to me and away from the drama that had begun. When he turned to my voice his eyes softened and then they hardened once again. He cut the rope and my breath left me a bit. But my heart only really stopped when Charlotte's voice came from behind me, "Murphy didn't kill Wells! I did!"

With that, Clarke ran at Murphy's body and cut him loose as quickly as she could. Bellamy was at Charlotte's side in an instant as they spoke quickly and quietly to one another while I stood on the sides. Bellamy moved them into his tent and all I could hear was Murphy's cry for revenge on the young girl that shook in fear.

The Alpha's head snapped to me, "Calista, you get out of here. Please go quickly." I shook my head defiantly but seeing the way he pleaded at me with his eyes made me forget my pride, which is a huge step for me, and run through the forest.

I didn't want to go back to camp. I wanted to get as far away as I could from the 100, trusting my instincts to guide me; I headed back to the cave where Bellamy, Charlotte, and I had hidden away from the fog. As I walked, I let my long hair out of my hood, tilting my head back, trying to breathe in the fresh air as much as I could.

I heard a rustle in the trees and I dipped my head back farther, trying to see in the trees. I watched for the movement of any animals, or anything at all, but I didn't hear another thing. My head rate increased a bit, but I ignored the feeling as I walked faster toward the cave. I heard a swooshing sound go above me and that's when I stopped completely. "Hello?" I asked tenderly.

A large body swung from the near by tree, landing right in front of me. My eyes widened and I wanted to step back and put my hood back on but it was like my body was paralyzed in fear. It was a grounder.

The man tilted his head to the side, slightly, as if observing me from every angle he could. He reached up his hand and my body shook as he stroked my cheek with his covered hand.

He moved so slowly that when he slung me over my shoulder in one smooth move I was shocked. "Put me down!" I cried, trying to hit his back with my fists but nothing seemed to sway him as he sprinted through the trees.

DAMN! I knew I shouldn't have even mentally joked about cannibalism, because now I was going to get freaking eaten by a tribe/group of grounders who wont even be able to understand my pleads. Thank you, earth, for being so cruel.

My body swung from side to side in the arms as I tried to scream but couldn't get my voice loud enough to even make an echo. The way my chest was on the man's shoulder was strategically placed in a way where I could only get enough air in to breath but not suck in enough air to scream. Weather he was aware of what he was doing or not, I was beyond pissed off and scared.

It occurred to me at that moment that he hadn't killed me, and the way he was carrying me was slightly gentle. Then a thought crossed my mind. What if he saw my beauty and decided that he was going to marry me off to a grounder for money. Or just sell me for money, if they even had money. What if I'm sold for freaking beads? BEADS!? I'm worth way more than a bracelet, damn it.

After what felt like forever, the man neared noise. Talking.

Talking. In. English.

Great, now when I scream for them to stop they'll just not be listening, not because they can't understand me. Bastards.

Tears streaked my face but I wiped them quickly, trying to appear brave in front of these monsters. The man placed me down on the ground gently and I tried to sprint away quickly but landed in the hands of another grounder.

_Why were all of them so damn tall!?_

I looked around and saw around fifty people staring at me, calmly. Not even trying to eat me in any way.

That's when the strangest thing I have ever witnessed happened. All of them stopped what they were doing and got on their knees, bowing down to me.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!? _


End file.
